


your sidekick needs you

by mimizans



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabbles, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans/pseuds/mimizans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blaintana drabbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the met

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user wishyouwould

"Now SHE is girlfriend material," Santana says with admiration.

"Her?" Blaine asks incredulously. “Don’t you think she looks a little… angry?"

"Uh, yeah," Santana replies. “That’s the best part. Haven’t you ever wanted to fuck an angry bitch in a petticoat?"

"No," Blaine laughs, pulling the museum map out of his pocket. “I can’t say that I have." 

Santana shakes her head. “Well, then you can’t possibly understand my deep, spiritual connection with this woman. Honestly, I can’t decide if I want to fuck her or be her. I think she might be my lesbian twin star from another era."

"Your sapphic sister, separated from you by the tides of time?" Blaine supplies, glancing up from his map.

"Exactly," Santana says, nodding decisively.

"Well, as wonderful as that is," Blaine says, “can we get this show on the road? We’ve been in this wing for two hours, and I’d kind of like to see their Rauschenberg combine before I die." 

"That’s so gay," Santana says, rolling her eyes.

"Pots and kettles," Blaine reminds her, tucking his arm through hers.

"You’re just jealous of my bitchy new cosmic lover," Santana says sagely, but lets him lead the way out of the gallery.


	2. a very blaintana christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tumblr user pippipklooray

Blaine purses his lips. “A little to the right," he directs, putting his hands on his hips.

"I’m gonna kill you," Santana huffs out breathlessly, trying in vain to wrap her arms around the Christmas tree. “I’m gonna come into your room tonight and set your bed on fire." 

"You’re the one who didn’t want me touching the tree," Blaine points out, watching her struggle to move 7-foot fir a few feet toward the living room window. “Something about me being late for my job in Santa’s workshop, and shouldn’t I step aside and let the humans do the real work?"

"I was joking, okay? All you’re proving now is that you’re a vindictive little elf," Santana bites out, glaring at him through the tree’s branches. “Am I done yet? ‘Cause my hands are covered in sap and I smell like an air freshener."

Blaine steps back to consider, tilting his head. “Yup," he says finally. “It’s perfect."

"Well hallelujah," Santana says, wiping the sweat from her forehead. “Now get with the decorating, Herbie. I’m gonna go drink a six pack in the kitchen and fantasize about shoving tinsel down your throat." 

"Have fun!" Blaine calls out brightly as she stalks off, and hangs the first shiny red bulb on the tree.


	3. another very blaintana christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tumblr user inwhichabbey

"Wow," Blaine whispers.

"Seriously," Santana agrees. “That is a big tree."

"It’s so beautiful," Blaine says reverently, reaching out to run his gloved fingers over the green needles.

"Who do you think has ceilings tall enough to put up a tree like this?" Santana asks idly, taking a few steps back so that she can see the top, snow crunching under her boots. “The president, I guess. Oprah. Daddy Warbucks."

"I wanna have ceilings that high," Blaine says, craning his neck to look up at the tree, “just so I can have a tree like this one day."

Santana sighs. “As it is, I think we’re gonna have to go more ‘Charlie Brown’ than ‘Rockefeller Center’ this year. Your head almost brushes the ceilings in our place."

"It’ll happen for us someday," Blaine says with a shrug, “and until then, we will most definitely make our tiny, scrawny Christmas tree the prettiest, most loved tree in all of New York."

"Oh my god, you’re gonna make me hurl," Santana says, grabbing Blaine’s hand. “Come on, Linus, let’s go find a bush to love."


	4. a skype date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tumblr user berryjuly

"Oh my god," Santana gasps. “What is on your body, Anderson?"

Blaine smiles cheerfully at her over the Skype connection. “A Cheerios uniform!" he replies. “Since the glee season is over, Tina and I decided to join."

"My legacy of hotness has been tainted," Santana says, slamming her math book shut. “What was Coach Sylvester even thinking, letting your misshapen little claymation body on the squad?"

"Something about me being handsome and gay and stunt-sized?" Blaine shrugs. “Also, I’m really good at hula-hooping," he says, nodding enthusiastically.

Santana groans. “This is horrible. Seeing you in that uniform is like seeing a sexualized five-year-old. It’s like an episode of Toddlers & Tiaras where some little girl gets dressed up as Janet Jackson from the 2004 Super Bowl halftime show."

Blaine frowns. “Are you saying I’m not sexy?" he asks, fiddling with the collar of his uniform.

Santana laughs sharply. “Uh, I’m saying you should probably get back to recess because you’re missing a bitchin’ game of Red Rover," she replies.

"I am a very sexual person," Blaine says indignantly, leaning toward the computer screen. “I will have you know that I - "

"Oh no you won’t," Santana says, cutting him off with a firm motion of her hand. “I don’t wanna know about whatever sexy gay bunny-nuzzling you’ve taken part in. As far as I’m concerned, you just braid hair and make daisy chains."

"I don’t see why I can’t make daisy chains and have sex," Blaine says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Have you ever made a daisy chain? It’s really fun!" 

Santana makes a guttural noise. “You are an abomination, Blaine Anderson," she says, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “A blight upon the proud history of McKinley High School Cheerleading."

"Oh Santana, it’s alright. I’ll make you a daisy chain if you really want one," Blaine says, and resists the urge to duck when she throws her notebook at the computer.


End file.
